


Super Smash Bros Melee

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Tyson, Ray and Max somehow convince Kai to play the Nintendo Gamecube with them.Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Super Smash Bros Melee

Link leapt up onto a platform to use his spin attack on Bowser while Ganondorf nailed Pikachu with a powerful blow, sending him flying out the stadium.

"Kai, why do you keep coming after me?" Tyson complained, "Ray's got Link. He's Ganondorf's enemy. Why don't you go after him for a change?"

"Because I dislike Pokémon," Kai answered, "And you keep choosing that yellow rat."

Max and Ray laughed as Tyson complained again. "Ray had Mewtwo earlier and Max had Jigglypuff but you didn't go after either of them."

"That's because what they were doing with them was hilarious," Kai answered blandly with a shrug.

"Teaming up on me you mean?" Tyson asked. "Max putting me to sleep so Ray can nail me with a charged up attack?"

Kai smirked, "Yeah. That."

"And where were you while that was happening? Picking up guns and wasting the ammo," Tyson pointed out.

"I was stopping them from collecting the guns," Kai responded.

"And you did nothing about the Pokéballs!"

"I told you. I dislike Pokémon. I'm not using something I don't like."

"Yeah, but you were closer and if you'd set them off then Ray wouldn't have been able to and I wouldn't have been nailed by the Unown, Lugia and Articuno. We were supposed to be on the same team and you let him knock me out the stadium in every direction."

"Hey, you got points for it," Kai defended himself setting Ray and Max off into a fit of hysterics. Their distraction allowed Tyson the opportunity to take some revenge, but time ran out before he could even the score and he came out of the match in last place. Kai wasn't sure how he'd let them talk him into playing with them, but he had to admit he was enjoying it a lot more than he'd expected to.


End file.
